Thieves
by Blaze
Summary: AU: Angel is a cop and Buffy is a thief. He's on her trail......


Title: Thief's 

Title: Thief's 

Author: Blaze [Formally known as Queen C]

E-mail: [cordy2k@aol.com][1]

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters they are the property of Joss wheadon and the WB.

Summary: it's at the end of this part. 

Authors note: I don't know anything about robbing banks or police procedure so if it's all wrong then sorry.

Dedication: To every one who gave me feed back on my last fic, I'm not naming names because if I miss some one out……. Also to Insanity [Claire] because I should be writing another fic but I couldn't resist writing this.

Distribution: Fanficworld: a tribute to Buffy and Angel, Always together in their heart's, and land of denial. If any one else wants it then ask.

Spoilers: One this is an AU fic where vampires and Slayers don't exist.

Feed back: Hell yes,

Part One.

Three women around the age or twenty sat around a table with maps lining the surface. Three was a blonde a red head and a brunet. The brunet had a pad in her hand and scribbled down notes as the blonde spoke. A laptop rested on the red head's knee as she typed away. She stopped and looked at the screen. A Building came up in 3-D turning around so you could see all angles of the room.

"Do we have every thing?" The blonde asked.

"Buffy stop worrying it's all under control," assured the red head.

People lay scattered on the floor face down of the Sunnydale bank with their hands on their heads. Three armed people dressed in black stood with guns trained on the occupants of the floor.

Each of the gunmen had a coloured strip around their wrist. One Red, Yellow and the other Purple. They wore ski masks over their faces.

Red and yellow moved away to the back where there was a computer hooked up to the vault door. The computer beeped and the vault door opened slowly. 

Purple turned and saw the door was open, she removed a small black case off her belt as did the others and they opened them. Inside was a white mask just big enough to cover their mouths and nose's. After the mask's where on Red and Yellow nodded so Purple took out a small canister from the same box. Purple pulled out the pin and dropped it to the floor. 

A white mist dispersed from the canister and floated around the room knocking the people out on the floor.

After the mist cleared Purple pulled off the mask then ski mask.

"Finally I can breath! You know I'll never get used to this thing," Stated Purple.

"Cordelia, stop moaning and come over and help us," Ordered the girl previously wearing the Yellow strip.

"You can't tell me that you like wearing it," Cordelia said.

"Buffy you have to admit they are hard to breathe in."

"I know they, we'll try and find something else to wear for next time." 

Cordelia shrugged and went to help the other girls.

"Willow pack up your equipment," Buffy said.

They went about packing all the money ready to take out of the bank.

When they had everything ready they closed the vault and left.

'The Stripe's Hit Again' Read the headline on the Sunnydale times.

"Grrrrrh," Huffed a man with dark hair as he threw the paper on to a desk.

"Is there a problem Angel?" Asked a man with silver grey hair sat behind the said desk the newspaper was threw onto.

"Yes, there is. This is the sixth bank to be robbed in three months. How do they do it."

"That we don't know, you see if we knew that we'd have caught them by now."

The man known as Angel sat on the chair facing the greying man. He reached and picked up a long gold strip or the desk. He played with it hitting his hand. 

"Put it down Angel."

He slammed it down and looked to the older man.

"Detective Duffy phone call on line one," said a young woman leaning round the doorway.

"Okay," He answered and stud to and began to exit the room.

"I will get them before the month is out," Angel promised.

The old man shook his head and went back to his work.

Part Two.

The girls sat in their apartment relaxing and watching T.V. 

"Which are we doing next?" Cordy asked.

"I don't know I think the one down the road from college."

"Yeah I hope it is that one, I tried to draw money from their the other week and they said I was overdrawn. Me I so don't think so."

"I think so! With that shopping spree you want on last week."

"Okay so may be I am over drawn but I'm a good customer at that bank."

Buffy and Willow looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Cordy your loaded, why bother using the money from the bank?" Buffy asked.

"I didn't want to carry that sort of cash on me."

"Oh," Willow said understanding what she meant.

"So when are we doing it?"

"Saturday," Buffy answered.

"But that only gives us three day's"

"They won't expect us to do it this soon!" Buffy explained.

"I guess you right," Willow agreed.

Buffy pulled a suitcase from under the couch and unzipped it. She threw the lid open to reveal all sorts of gadgets. Willow turned on her computer while Cordelia went to Buffy as they rummaged through the suitcase.

An hour later they were all hard at work, with maps strewn all about the floor. Willow sat on the couch where Buffy had been previously her lap top dawning her lap and a printer hooked up to it.

Buffy sat on the Floor looking at a map of the vault deciding how to approach getting into it. Cordelia had lots of technological gadgets surrounding her and one in her hand, which she was testing.

And so the plan was set come Saturday they would hit the next bank on the list.

**

Angel sat at his desk studying a file carefully. So carefully he didn't feel some one tap him on the shoulder. The person prodded him harder in order to get his attention. Angel shot up in his seat shocked.

"Hey, calm down it was just me," spoke a woman's voice from behind him. 

"Sorry Kate I was miles away," Angel apologised.

"So I noticed!"

"It's these bank robberies they're getting to me," Angel confessed.

"Why, I know their steeling money but it's not as if they're hurting people! In fact they go out of their way to not hurt people. Remember their third job? A man had a heart attack and the red stripped one saved his life."

"They're still breaking the law, plus no ones evaded me this long."

"So that's it."

Angel attempted to look confused but then looked down in shame.

"It's not the fact they're breaking the law it's that they're out smarting you," Kate clarified.

Angel didn't reply but Kate could see she was right. Angel hated being out smarted. 

"So anyway you own me lunch!" Kate stated.

"So I do," Angel realised.

"Puccini's?" Kate asked referring to Angel's favourite restaurant.

"Yeah I'll meet you there in say an hour? I have to finish here and then nip to the bank."

"Okay, in an hour."

Kate pecked him on the forehead then left Angel to his work.

**

Angel stood in line at the Bank of Sunnydale. He was getting angry he'd been there for half an hour and still he hadn't been served. They'd said something about technical difficulties.

A loud bang grabbed Angle's attention. He and so did every one else in the bank turn to the doors. They had slammed shut.

~ More technical difficulties I presume. ~

Next everything went dark as the shades on the doors and windows came down, but soon light's came on all over the place lighting the area. Angel felt something fall on his shoulder he looked at it and realised it was plaster so he looked to the ceiling. 

~ Another robbery ~ he realised and grabbed for his cell phone.

He dialled the number he needed but there was nothing. He cancelled and listened for a dial tone but still there was nothing. 

~ Strange ~

He ran to the front desk and told the girl behind it to push the panic alarm but it hadn't worked.

~ They cut it! They must have done something to the cell signals as well ~

Angel looked back to the ceiling and saw there was a hole there now and sunlight was streaming though. A figure clad in black with a yellow strip on their arm descended on a rope to the ground pulled out a gun then detached them self from the mechanism. Buffy grabbed the nearest person, which happened to be a man in his thirties. The pulled him to her and aimed the gun to his head. Angel had reached for his gun but saw the robber take a hostage and decided against it.

Next came down another figure in black but this one had a red strip on their arm. She landed pulled her rope from her belt and pulled once on it. Willow wearing her red strip pulled out a computer and taped on the enter key.

"Please will everyone get on the floor and put their hands behind their heads," The computer said.

The occupants of the bank complied and so did a reluctant Angel.

On the roof Cordelia secured her Purple strip on her arm. She lowered some equipment to the ground. When she felt a tug she clipped her harness to the rope and slid down slightly so she was just below the opening. The pulled a sheet of metal over the opening then descended to the floor as the other's had before her.

Buffy let her hostage go and he lay on the floor as the others had. Willow pushed enter again.

"No one make any sudden moves as we each hold a remote to an explosive wired up to Sunnydale general hospital."

Angel knew this to be true as every time they threaded they had done this it had turned out true just the other times the explosives were in different places. 

Buffy and Cordelia trained their guns on the people as willow fiddled about with her laptop behind them. Willow reached and taped Cordelia on the leg, whom in turn tapped Buffy. They each put on gas masks then Cordelia pulled the pin on the canister. She threw it towards the people. The gas spurted out knocking the bank's customers out one by one.

Angel's last though before blackness engulfed him was ~ I will catch them ~

**

Part three.

Angel woke up with a splitting headache; he rolled over and remembered where he was. There were many more people surrounding him waking up as he had. 

He reached for his phone and pulled it out. With it a piece of paper floated to the floor. Ignoring it for the moment he tested his cell for a dialling tone, which there was so he dialled the police and filled them in on what had happened.

He stood up after he made the call, and reached for the paper. It was blue and was folded several times.

On it read, "You are a cop we know you have been on our trail. Seven to us none to you. Catch us if you can.

Love 'the stripes'"

Angel almost growled when he read it and stormed out of the bank.

"I wish I could see his face after he read the note," Willow managed to say between laugh's.

"Yeah me to," Cordelia also had a hard time speaking.

Cordelia noticed Buffy's lack of laughter and was curious.

"What's up Buff?" 

"The ceiling last time I checked," Buffy hadn't meant it in a sarcastic way she just wasn't concentrating on the conversation.

Willow noticed this and also became curious.

"Yeah Buffy you've been lost in though since we got back."

"I was just thinking about the cop. may be it was a coincidence he was there but…. I don't know may be he's on our trail more than we know. I don't think we should have mocked him he could just become more determined."

Cordelia noticed the look in her eyes, sure she was worried but there was something else. 

"You like him," She said in her usual tactless way.

"I do not. I mean who," Buffy tried to cover her mistake.

"See you knew who I meant, you like the cop."

Buffy didn't answer, just looked away avoiding the other girl's eye's.

"You're having lusty thought's about someone who could through us in jail," Cordelia stated.

Buffy blushed and had a flash back to seeing him in the bank.

She knelt down besides the dark haired man. She didn't know why she had come to him she only knew that she had to.

She turned him over and looked at his face. He was a gorgeous man and seeing him took her breath away. If she had seen him under different circumstances she knew she would have flirted him with him outrageously. 

She lifted her hand and carefully stroked his check. She traced her hand down his side and reached into his pocked and pulled out his wallet. 

~ Angel it suits's him. ~

Then she noticed the badge.

~ Great he's a cop ~

She heard noise from the vault and quickly shoved the wallet back into his pocket. She gave one last look at him then rolled him back to the same position. 

"I mean I don't blame you he is a hottie."

"Well, I, err," Buffy was saved from answering by the T.V report on the robberies.

"The seventh robbery carried out by the three thief's nick named the stripe's due to them each wearing a coloured strip on their arm. From this robbery $7000 was taken. The police department has no leads as to who is committing the robberies. Detective Duffy the man in charge or the case was inside the back during the latest heist. He gave a statement earlier explaining more time and man power will be spent trying to catch theses criminals."

"I think we bruised his ego," Cordelia said.

Buffy and willow nodded.

"And in other news, the mysterious donations to charities are still being made." The picture shifted on to an elderly lady sitting in a hospital bed. 'Who ever you are god bless you' she spoke.

Willow turned the T.V off.

"I better get my psyc. Homework done or you'll find me drawn and quartered. I don't think professor Walsh like's me very much."

"She doesn't like anyone, except maybe Riley."

"Well, I'll be in my room if you want me," Buffy said and left the room.

Angel sat at a desk looking at a map stuck to the wall. There was seven pinpoints marked in red. His brows were pulled together in concentration. He stud up suddenly you could almost see the light bulb above his head as he grabbed a pen and began to draw on the map. He stepped back and admired his work a huge grin spread across his face.

"Got ya'"

Buffy sat in class trying desperately not to fall asleep she had stayed up half the night trying to finish her homework. 

She sighed in relief when the class was let out and she could finally go home and make up on her sleep.

But her plan was foiled when Riley tapped her on the shoulder. 

"So are you ready?" he asked with a hopeful glint in his eyes.

She looked at him confusion written on her face. But the confusion turned to understanding.

"Oh Riley I'm sorry I don't feel up to going out I'm really tired. The only place I'll be for the next few hours is at home in bed."

"Okay."

She saw the disappointment in his eyes and felt the need to reassure him.

"May be another time?" She told him.

The flame of hope re-lit at her words as he nodded and smiled shyly.

Riley walked off in the direction of the class they had just come from.

Buffy started off towards home dreaming of her warm bed when she bumped into something and her folders fell to the ground papers spilling every where.

"I'm so sorry," Stated an unknown male voice.

"No it's okay I wasn't looking either."

They both gathered up the paper and stood up.

Buffy looked at the man she bumped into and froze to the spot. The man with chocolate brown eyes froze at the sight of her as well.

~ Wow she's so beautiful. ~

~ Oh my god it's the cop what's he doing here? ~

Part four.  
  
He realized his mouth was open and quickly snapped it shut. She realized she had been staring and looked away blushing.  
  
"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going," Buffy apologized.  
  
"No it's okay I wasn't either," he reassured.  
  
"So I haven't seen you here before and you look older so I'm guessing   
you're not in college."  
  
"Yeah, I'm looking for Mr. Gowland's office."  
  
"The guidance counselor? You don't look like you need guiding except may be to his office."  
  
"Well I'm a cop for the Sunnydale police department and Mr. Gowland is helping me on a case. So if you wouldn't mind could you show me where his office is."  
  
He was hoping she would help him, he knew she was younger than he is but from the looks of her may be four or five years at the most.  
  
Buffy jumped at the chance to help him, she knew she was playing with fire but at this moment she didn't seem to care at all. With her tiredness forgotten she answered him.  
  
"Sure this way."  
  
Buffy lead him in the direction of the main building and showed him to the door.  
  
"Thanks."   
  
"Your welcome," she answered him.  
  
"So may be I'll see you around?" he said sounding like a love-sick teenager.  
  
"Yeah may be, look I have to go now I have to pick a dress up from the dry cleaners that I'm going to wear tonight at the bronze where I go most nights," she told him hoping he would get the point.  
  
~ The bronze huh may be I'll have to check that place out ~  
  
Buffy walked away from him and he knocked on the door. As she left she gave wistful looks back to where he was, was and he did the same.  
  
  
Angel stepped through the door after a male voice had told him to enter. He stepped in to a room that looked like it used to be a science lab. It had three old wooden desks with holes that looked like gas taps had been there. At the large windows black curtains where hung up, drawn to keep out the blinding California sun.  
  
Sat at the center desk was a man in his forties with a neat beard and a balding head. He wore a sweater over a shirt and tie.   


The man looked at Angel as he entered, over his half glasses. He seemed like a nice man with a friendly smile.   
  
"Mr. Gowland?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. Detective Duffy?"   
  
"Yes, I'm here hoping you could help me. You must have heard about the bank robberies. Well I have a hunch that the thieves attend this college."  
  
The friendly smile on his relaxed face disappeared and in its place a serious blank expression appeared.  
  
"What would make you think that?" the balding man asked.  
  
"I can't give you a reason as yet but I have a good one to think they go here."  
  
"Well I'd like to help as much as I can, but I have to tell you now I don't think any of the student's here would be capable of such crimes," Gowland answered defending the children he was there to help.  
  
"Well helping me you could prove that."  
  
"Tell me what you need,"  
  
Angel took out a sheet of paper from the inside of his leather jacket and placed it on the older mans desk and spread it out.  
  
"I need a list of students who fit theses descriptions."  
  
Gowland read the list of descriptions.  
  
'Students who have exalent computer skills. Students who have been throwing money around recently. Three friends who are always together and act secretly.'  
  
He didn't finish reading.  
  
"I will do this but I'm not happy about it."  
  
"I understand. We are looking for three males but females would be good to," Angel informed him.  
  
"Okay. I'll have the list compiled for you tomorrow evening."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Angel turned and left the building and towards the car he had arrived in. Kate sat in the passenger's said with the window down.  
  
~ Kate, oh my god I forgot all about her. ~  
  
"Did you get what you need?" she asked.  
  
"He's going to help," he answered.  
  
Angel looked at her and suddenly he wished her hair was longer and her eyes where hazel.   
  
"That's good, I don't think your right on this one but I'll support you."  
  
Angel smiled at her and climber in the driver's side of the car.  


Part Five

Buffy applied the finishing touches to her make up, and combed her hair one last time.

Cordelia came up behind her and placed a pair of earring on the desk.

"So who is he?" Cordelia asked.

"He who?" Buffy asked pretending not to know what she was talking about while placing the earrings into her ears. 

"You know very well who, the guy your dressing up for."

Cordelia noticed the small smile appear and disappear on her face.

"Guy, there is no guy. Can't I dress up every now and then."

"There is so a guy, come on spill who is he."

Cordelia could tell Buffy was dying to tell her so gave one last try at coaxing her.

"I'll tell Willow who broke her scanner," Cordelia said.

"Your so mean, okay I'll tell but you can't tell Willow!"

"Cross my heart."

"It's Angel, the cop. He came to college today and I sort of accidentally bumped into him. I now I should have told you but I thought you would go mad."

Cordelia's eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"You're going out with him."

"Yes well nothing was planned I just emphasised I go to the bronze a lot, I don't know what it is but I really like him."

Cordelia looked down at her friend with sympathy.

"Then you should go out with him, I mean if he's on our trail what other way is there then to distract him," Cordelia said with mischievous intent shimmering in her eyes.

Buffy smiled at her, knowing she would understand, Willow however was another story.

"But remember say nothing to Willow she wouldn't understand."

"Sure," she reassured her. "What me to come with?"

"Oh yes!" Buffy breathed a sigh of relief she was so nervous and may be Cordelia being there would make her calmer.

The two entered the club and headed straight for their usual table. Buffy's head wandered side to side as if looking for something.

"Calm down," Cordelia ordered. "You'll give your self neck ache."

Buffy gave her a smile as the sat down.

Angel walked through the door and looked around the room blocking out the music and straining his eyes to see if she was here.

~ I shouldn't be here, I don't know why I came. You're cheating on Kate! It's not serious we both agreed we could see other people. Buffy's too young for you. You can't date her. ~ 

Angel shuck his head in an attempt to loose out his thought.

All he knew for sure was that he had to be here that night.

Buffy spotted him across the room and quickly turned to Cordelia asking if her make up was all right and if her hair was messy.

Cordelia quickly assured her and placed her hands on Buffy's shoulders. 

"You look fine now go get him, your cramping my style," she said and added a snobby tone to the end of her sentence.

Buffy gave her a brief smile; she stood up and took a deep breath. Cordelia gave her a gentle push and she stumbled forward slightly.

Buffy took the hint and made her way over to him.

Angel saw her walking to him and his heart began to speed up. He felt like a teenager on his first date.

"Hey," She greeted him.

"Hi."

They stood in silence for a couple of seconds before Angel plucked up the courage and asked her to dance. Buffy readily agreed and he took her had and lead her on to the dance floor.

Buffy felt a spark or electricity as their hands met and her body began to hum at the feel of him.

Angel could feel all the hairs on his body stand on end at the feel of her skin in contact with his own.

Just as their feet stepped on to the sticky surface a slow song began to gently play.

They both smiled shyly; Angel placed one arm around her back and pulled her a little closer. Buffy lay her arm around his waist.

They swayed softly to the music each revelling in the touch of the other.

A more up beat song started up but the two didn't notice being to involved in each other, they kept up their own pace.

Buffy unknowingly laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

They stayed that way until Angels cell phone rang and brought them out of their daze.

Angel unwillingly pulled out his phone and pressed the answer button.

"Hello, really, hum, sure, can't it wait, okay ten minutes."

He ended the call and looked at her sorrowfully.

"I have to go," He told her.

She nodded but on the inside wishing he could stay longer.

"Can I call you?" he asked.

"Yes," she said hoping her voice-sounded cool and collected and not laced with emotion.

She took his phone and inputted her number.

Angel turned to leave but before he took a step he turned round on impulse and swept her up in a passionate kiss. Neither of them expected the force of the kiss and held on to each other like a lifeline.

Angel reluctantly pulled away, each gasping for breath they spoke a silent good bye.

Buffy watched as he left disappointed that she was no longer in his arms but happy because she knew they would meet again.

Cordelia came up behind her and placed an arm over her shoulder and led her out of the bronze. She couldn't help noticing the shining smile on her blond friends' face.

~~

Part Six

Angel paced the room with purpose; he took his gun and placed it in the holster under his arm. He picked up the antidote to the gas he had bought so the gas wouldn't affect him and placed it into his pocket.

He took the portable police radio and tucked it into his inside pocket; next he picked up his coat and put it on.

Kate had told him that he was obsessed with this the gang because he had finally met his match, a person or persons who could out smart him. She hadn't meant to be mean but the way she said it had made him intent on catching the 'strip's' even more than he had been.

Angel had worked out their plan of attack so he knew which bank they were going to hit next and decided he would taunt the thieves like they had done to him. 

He was going to be in the bank when they held it up and show them he knew their plan then call for back up and have them arrested.

Before leaving his office he put the file for the cases in to his draw and put his phone on answer machine.

~~

Buffy, Willow and Cordelia sat on the roof of the building, preparing for the robbery.

Willow slid down the drainpipe on the left of the bank followed by the others. Cordelia covered the lock with a plastic putty-like substance. She stepped back and Buffy pushed a button.

The door open quietly and they stepped in.

~~

Angel knew they were here, the desk clerk had announced technical difficulties and also the doors had all shut.

He got the antidote out of his pocket and took it, as turned the radio off so it would go off and alert them to his presence.

He watched as they walked in and aimed their guns on the banks customers. 

All the people took the initiative and laid down on the floor.

The one with the Purple strip took out a canister and set it off.

The gas dispersed and floated around the room, setting every one except Angel and the strips un conscience. 

Willow went to work on the vault while Cordelia and Buffy went to the cashier's desks and took the money they had. 

Buffy thought she heard a noise and turned around, all was still yet she had an unsettling feeling in her gut. Cordelia looked at her and was about to speak when Buffy put her finger to her lips in a gesture telling Cordelia to be quiet. She motioned with her had for Cordelia to go on with what she was doing, so she did.

Buffy walked slowly to the sea of bodies laying on the floor faced down, nothing was out of the ordinary and as she was about to go back, she saw the slight movement of a black coat.

She carried on forward until she got to the owner of the coat.

Angel sensing someone was coming to him relaxed his body and kept still.

Buffy kicked him slightly in his ribs to see if he would move and he didn't.

Angel felt the kick but stayed still, as he sensed the person was leaving he opened his eyes and stood up.

Buffy didn't have time to react as she was grabbed from behind. 

Angel had one are around her neck and with the other he removed her gun from her hand, he pulled the are around her back.

"Now call the others off," He whispered into her ear.

Buffy shivered at the sound of his voice, she shuck her head telling him no.

She pulled her head as forward as it would go his arm restricting her movements then hit back hard. Successfully head butting him, and making him let go. She reached for his arm and threw him over her shoulder.

Cordelia and Willow looked over at the noise but saw Buffy had it covered and left her to it.

She placed her foot on his chest and applied just enough pressure to keep him down. She lifted her arm and shuck her finger at him like a parent would do to a naughty child.

Angel looked up to the person keeping him down. He knew it was a woman now, he could tell by her smallness and movements. He wondered why he hadn't been able to tell before. 

Angel never being one to lay down and stay down reached for her foot and twisted it off him and pushed her off. She came at him with a kick, which he blocked and tried to deliver a punch but she ducked.

Buffy came up around him and tapped him on the shoulder, he swivelled around and she delivered a punch to his face. Angel was about to counter attack when he was hit in the back.

He flopped to the floor, and drifted into unconscienceness, the last thing her remembered seeing was one of the other thieves holding a crow bar.

~~~~~~

The next thing Angel knew was waking up in hospital with a pain in his head.

Kate loomed over him, and when she saw he was awake sat down in the chair.

"How long have I been out?" Angel asked.

"About two hours since the robbery," Kate explained. "What where you doing there?" Kate asked.

"I was just checking on a lead," Angel lied but not entirely. If she found out what he had planned she would go mad.

"What lead?" She asked suspiciously.

"It doesn't matter now it didn't pan out."

"Really?" She said quietly.

"Huhu," He answered as he attempted to sit up.

"Don't," Kate told him.

He didn't listen though and sat up any way; he stabilised himself as a dizzy spell hit him. 

He swung his legs over the side and stood up slowly.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kate asked.

"Home," he answered.

Disregarding any protest he got from Kate and the doctor he went home.

~~~~~~~

Angel stood in his bathroom looking at his bruised eye.

~ She may be small but boy does she pack a punch. ~

He entered his living room and picked up his phone and dialled a number.

~~~~~

Buffy, Cordelia and Willow sat in their living room discussing the events of early that day.

"I think we should lay low for a while!" Said Willow.

"Yeah, I think so too," Cordelia agreed.

"Okay," replied Buffy.

They were brought out of their conversation by the shrill ringing of the phone.

Cordelia reached over and picked up the portable hand set, she pressed talk and a red light came on indicating she had taken the call.

"Hello," Cordelia said into the phone.

"Does a Buffy Summers live there?" Asked a male voice on the other end.

"Yes can I ask who's calling please?" Cordelia asked already having a feeling she knew whom it was on the other end.

"Angel Duffy."

"One sec," she answered.

Cordelia placed her hand over the bottom of the phone and called out to Buffy.

"Buffy it's for you."

Buffy lazily when to where Cordy was sat and took the hand set off her.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hi," he replied.

Buffy's heart speed up at the simple word.

"Hi," she parroted. 

"I had a good time last night and was hoping we could do it again sometime, are you free tonight?" He asked.

"Yes," she agreed quickly.

"How about dinner, I'll pick you up at 7.00?"

"That sounds great."

"Okay see you then."

"Bye," She said.

"Bye," he replied and placed his phone on the cradle.

"Who was that?" Willow asked.

"My mom," Buffy said lying.

"How come you didn't know who it was Cordy?" Willow asked her brunet friend.

"She's got a sore throat and sounds all funky," Buffy said before Cordelia got the chance to open her mouth.

"Oh."

Buffy breathed a sigh of relief and gave her friend a look to tell her thank you. Cordelia nodded in response.

Angel arrived at her house at 7.00 sharp, Buffy opened the door before he had the chance to knock and lead him away.

He thought nothing of it and guided her to his car.

"Nice," She said while looking at his black convertible.

He smiled at her and opened the door; she took the invitation and climbed in.

"You look stunning," she told her.

She had on a maroon dress that went to mid calf and rested off her shoulder.

Buffy blushed at the intense stare he was giving her.

"You don't look to bad your self," she replied. "Except may be for the black eye," she said guilt welling up in her stomach.

"I had a run in with a criminal," he explained

"Oh."

Angel walked around the car and got in the driver's side. He placed the key in the ignition and sped off into the night.

They arrived at the restaurant in no time, and walked to the entrance, the door was held open by a guy in a penguin suit.

"Wow," Buffy breathed.

Angel led her to a table and pulled out her chair, Buffy sat down and watched as he went to his own chair.

"This place is beautiful."

"I thought you'd like it."

They sat in silence just catching glimpses of each other every now and again.

"So what are you doing at college," "How long have you been a cop." They said simultaneously.

They both laughed and the silence was broken.

Their evening was spent talking about everything and anything. 

When they left and he dropped her off at her door he gave her a slow sensual kiss that made her toes curl And as he walked down the path she felt and emptiness in her heart that she had never felt before.

Part Seven

Buffy lay on her bed thinking about her boyfriend. Yes boyfriend, They spent every minute together since the night at the restaurant. Buffy felt like she knew everything about him.

She felt a pang of guilt in her stomach; he didn't know every thing about her. It was killing her not saying anything to him, she needed to tell him but she was so scared that he wouldn't accept it and leave her. She wouldn't be able to bare that, every minute they were apart she felt empty. Like a piece of her was with him and to be whole he had to be close. 

Buffy knew she had to tell him, and tonight she would when they met for dinner.

~~

Angel rested his hand on his hand as he looked at the paper work for his case, he saw through the paper he wasn't concentrating. All he could think about was Buffy and how she made him fell. 

A small smile crept on to his face and his eyes shone with love at the though of her.

He was going to tell her how he felt tonight, he knew she knows how he feels but he needed to make it clear.

Angel pushed his case papers into the desk where they were normally kept, a month ago he was obsessed with catching these people but now it didn't seem to matter. They had stopped with their crime spree and he was okay with that. Sure he would keep at it but it didn't seem to have the appeal that it had when he first started the case.

With Buffy on his mind he walked out of the building.

~~

Angel steeped out of his door and turned round to lock it, when he moved forward again he was face to face with Kate.

"Kate what are you doing her?"

"I was hoping we could talk," she answered quietly.

"I'm sorry I'm on my way out, can it wait until tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess."

Kate tuned to leave but Angel sensed her sadness and called to her.

"Wait." 

Kate turned back to him, and looked at him.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Us," She answered.

"Kate I told you," she began but she cut him off.

"I know the reasons you gave me 'it isn't working, and we need a break.' But Angel please it was working and I guess we were spending too much time together, but I love you."

Angel didn't want to hurt her, if nothing else she was his friend.

"I'm sorry Kate but I've met somebody else," He told her honestly.

Kate's eyes filled up, and she battled to keep them at bay.

"Did I mean that little to you that you could to that?" She asked.

Angel went to her and engulfed her in a hug.

"I can't explain it to you, it's not what you needed to hear right now. All I can saw is I do care for you but, not like that."

Kate pulled away and he saw the tear tracking down her cheek. She walked away from him with no word.

Angel thought about what she had said ~ I love you ~ and he panicked, what if he said it to Buffy and she didn't feel that same way and she gave him the brush off like he had just done to Kate.

~ No Buffy feels the same about me I know it. ~ Angel swallowed his fears and walked to his car.

~~

Buffy descended the stairs wearing a mid-night blue dress with matching shoes.

Willow walked out of the kitchen and saw her friend.

"Buffy," Willow said.

"Willow, what, err I thought you were going out."

"I was but Oz cancelled on me, I though you were going to the library to study," Willow said talking in Buffy's appearance.

"I was but," ~ Think quick ~ "Riley asked me out so I agreed."

"You're going out with Riley? But you've been brushing him off all month."

"I know but I thought it was time to give the poor guy a brake."

Willow smiled, happy to see Buffy dating again.

"Good, do you want me to answer the door so you can make an entrance?" Willow asked flipping her hair out in a joking fashion.

"No thanks, I'll answer it."

Just as she said that the doorbell rang and Willow went to answer it.

Buffy panicked and pulled out her cell phone, she found willows personal line number and pressed send.

Willow stopped when she heard her phone ring and turned away from the door and glanced up the starred. Buffy quickly hid the phone behind her back.

"I'll get it you answer the phone," Buffy said.

"Okay," Willow answered.

When Buffy was sure willow was out of site she went to the door and pulled it open, walked over the thresh hold and shut the door behind her. She clicked the off button on her phone and practically pulled Angel to his car.

~~

Willow sat on her bed ready to pick up the phone as it rang off. Curious as to who it was she picked it up and dialled *69.

"That's strange…."

~~

They walked together through the quiet park, hand in hand.

"Is every thing okay?" They asked at the same time.

They both smiled. Angel motioned for her to go first.

"Yeah, it just I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" Angel asked.

"Well, this is very hard for me to say and I think you better sit down."

Angel nodded, wondering what she was going to say.

They carried on until they reached the park bench; Angel sat on the bench and looked up to Buffy who was pacing in front of him.

"Okay, well, Before I tell you, you have to promise to hear me out, no interruptions."

"Okay," Angel said slowly.

"Well you see when we first met, no err well, me and…." Buffy trailed off and stopped pacing and looked at him.

With her eyes boring in to his she knew she couldn't tell him, may be he would understand but she just couldn't take the chance. The only thing she could think of at that moment was,

~ I Love you ~ she though.

Angel stood up and pulled her into his arms.

"I love you to," Buffy was surprised she hadn't realised she had spoken out loud.

Her body was flooded with happiness in response to his words, and she hugged him tight as though it she loosed her grip he would disappear. She squeezed her eyes shout to block out the out side world. 

Angel hugged her just that little bit tighter that he usually would he was so glad to hear those word and a grin spread on his face.

~~

Part eight

Cordelia entered her house with shopping bags in her hands, she walked into the living room and placed the bags on the floor before throwing her self on to the couch and letting out a sigh.

Willow heard Cordeila enter and went into the living room.

"Hi," Willow greeted.

Cordeila turned her head to look at Willow.

"Oh, hi. I thought you were going out with Oz," She said then resettled her self on the couch.

"Oh, he cancelled."

"How come?"

"He didn't say, did you know Buffy is on a date with Riley?" Willow asked.

"No she's," Cordelia paused remembering where Buffy really was. "Oh yeah," Cordelia lied.

Willow looked at her suspiciously then decided not to push.

"I'm going visiting my mum I'll see you later."

"Okay, say hi for me."

"I will," Willow shouted as she grabbed her coat and left the house.

Seconds after she left Buffy walked through the door, looking less than happy.

"What's wrong?" Cordelia asked concern evident in her voice.

"Angel loves me," She answered. Then sat down heavily next to Cordy.

"That's great," she took in Buffy's sad expression then re answered. "That's not great."

"It's better than great, but how can he love a liar like me, Cordelia he needs to know the truth."

"You can't tell him Buffy," Cordelia said forcefully.

The sat forward resting her elbows on her knees.

"I know and don't worry I tried to tell him tonight but I chickened out, I kept imagining me telling him and he took it really badly, and never spoke to me again."

"Well that's good, not about him leaving but about you not having the bottle to tell him could you imagine what would happen to us if you had told him we would have been thrown in jail quicker than you could say boo."

"Cordelia I feel so guilty, I love him so much," she said before bursting into tears.

Cordeila pulled Buffy to her and hugged her tight.

"Shush it's going to be okay, it's going to be okay."

~~

Willow stormed into the house and banged the door behind her; Buffy was startled awake by the sudden noise and made her way down the stairs to see what was up.

Willow sat on the far chair in the dark tears running down her face.

Buffy approached her.

"Willow what's the matter?"

Willow sobered at her voice and wiped her tears away and she stood up.

"We have to do that last job now!" she ordered.

"But why I thought we were going to lay low."

"We have been doing, it's time we finished what we started. It's been a month that cop will think he scared us off for good by now, so we'll have surprise on our side."

"I don't think it's a good idea," Buffy tried to say.

"She has a week left Buffy," Willow stated.

Any other argument died on her lips.

"I'm so sorry," Buffy said then hugged her friend.

"The doctor said, if she doesn't have the operation soon she will die by the end of the week."

"You can take my money and I'm sure Cordelia will give you hers."

"You know it won't be enough, we need to this last job."

"Okay, we need to plan."

"It's already done."

"Okay. Let's go and get some rest."

Buffy led the Red head up to her room and waited with her until she fell a sleep.

She felt like she was stuck between a rock and a hard place. She could either, not rob the bank and feel guilt free and live happily ever after with Angel or she could do the job and save her friend's mother.

~ Oh yes this is an easy decision. ~ She thought sarcastically.

~~

But she knew what she had to do, no matter what happiness she gained from being with Angel it wouldn't mean a thing if it was at the cost of her Willow's mother's death.

She silently went to sleep hoping all would be okay as Cordelia promised.

~~

Part Nine

Angel had finally got the list off Mr Gowland the guidance councillor of UC Sunnydale. He had discarded the males, and so was left with a list of Females.

He was checking each name on the police computer getting a back ground on each of them.

His phone rang breaking his concentration; he picked it up and said hello.

"It's me!" said a voice on the other end.

"Hi, Buffy. Ready for later?" he asked smiling.

"No sorry that's why I'm calling, I can't make it."

"Oh how come?" he asked disappointed.

"It's Willow's mom she's not doing so good so me and Cordy are going to try and cheer Willow up," she lied and it was killing her.

"Okay, I understand. Send my love."

"I will, love you."

"Love you too."

They both hung up the phone and Buffy had a saddened look on her face.

Cordelia had watched Buffy make the phone call and saw how sad it was making her.

"Buffy, one last one then you can stop the lying." Cordelia told her, while rubbing her arm.

"I know," She said but it didn't matter.

Willow entered the room carrying a large bag on he shoulder.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yes," the others said in chorus.

They left the house.

~~

Angel was in a bad mood, he didn't know why. He just had a feeling something was wrong but he couldn't put his finger on it.

He sat down heavily on his chair and pulled out the list, he had just finished the b section and was now on the C's.

A hour later he had fished through the list.

And to his surprise Buffy, Cordelia and their friend Willow were on the list.

They were three friends who spent a lot of time together, Willow had amazing computer skills, Cordelia spent money like there was no tomorrow even though her farther had lot everything due to not paying him taxes. Buffy had shown great organising skills and was good at kick boxing.

As well as them there were two other groups of friends that were under suspicion. 

Angel knew it couldn't possibly be Buffy so he crossed her and her two friend off the list.

He put the list into his draw and grabbed his coat.

~~

Angel took one group to do surveillance on and Kate took the other, they spent all day following the groups around and came up with nothing.

They returned to the office in silence, Kate wasn't talking to him much which, he could understand.

He went it to Giles' office to hear the news that the strips had hit again. Angel punched the wall in anger. There was only one other group under suspicion but he just couldn't believe he she would do such a thing.

~~

Willow walked across campus to get to the main road, so she could grab a taxi and head to the hospital. She finally had enough money to pay for her mothers operation.

She hadn't wanted to turn to crime but she had no other choice. They didn't have any money and her father was dead. She felt ashamed of her self but Willow felt it was justified in some way if it saved her mother.

So deep in thought she didn't notice the blond boy, before they crashed together and felt to the floor.

They both apologised to each other, Willow brushed her self off and stood up to face the man she and walked into.

"Riley, I'm so sorry I wasn't looking."

"Me either, are you okay?" he asked in concern.

"Yeah, fine. You?"

"I'm good."

They stood there in silence for a few seconds before Willow couldn't stand it and broke it.

"So how was you date? Buffy said it was a fun night?" Willow asked.

Riley looked at her confused. Willow saw this and elaborated.

"Last night you and Buffy went out."

"No we didn't, I wish! But she's been knocking me down for a month now." Riley said.

"So she wasn't with you?" Willow asked. "But she said…." Willow looked down in concentration.

"You must have miss understood. I did see her though with a guy." 

"Really? What did he look like?"

"Dark hair and eyes, muscular and about yay tall," Riley motioned with his hand.

Willows eyebrows drew together in confusion.

"Okay, nice bumping into ya. But I gotta go," Riley sad before jogging off in the direction she had come from.

Willow carried on walking and hailed a cab, her mind still running over what Riley had said.

~~

The next day Buffy went for a walk her mind on Angel as usual; she had to see him but didn't know if she would be able to look him in the eye if she did.

She went into the hospice and headed for the desk, a nurse was there filing away papers.

"Excuse me," Buffy said getting the nurses attention.

"Yes," the nurse asked.

I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions, for as assignment I'm doing at college. 

"Okay, shoot."

"Well, is your funding here privet or public?"

"Public, but we don't get a lot. We only just manage to cover the cost. We do get privet investors but even that just about tides us over," the nurse answered.

"Okay, next ques…." Buffy was cut off by an alarm going off.

"Sorry duty calls," The nurse said before rushing off.

Buffy waited until the nurse was out of her view and placed a white envelope under the counter, then left.

~~

Angel walked with a mission, he needed to talk to Buffy and soon. The more he tried to deny it could be her the more he thought about it. 

He walked past the Sunnydale hospice and saw her. 

"Buffy," He called.

She spun around to see who had called her name; she smiled slightly what she saw him.

Angel jogged up to her, and came to a stop at the end off the path leaving the hospice. They hugged briefly and she pecked him on the lips.

"Angel, what do I owe the pleasure?" she asked not meeting his eye.

"I need to talk to you?" He said seriously.

"What about?" she asked.

"Where were you yesterday?" 

Her face drained of colour and she felt faint.

Angel noticed her reaction and he knew it was she. His mind flashed to the fight he had with the yellow striped thief and he knew. She felt just the same when he held her in his arms.

~ He knows, oh my god he knows. ~ She tried to calm her self, ~ he could just be asking because he cares about you.

"Told you, we were cheering Willow up," She answered cheerfully.

~ She lied, how could she lie? ~

Buffy saw the disappointment in his eyes and knew he didn't believe her.

"I don't believe you," he whispered.

Buffy could have sworn there was a crack in his voice.

Angel turned around and stormed off.

Buffy felt her whole world crash at her feet as he said those words.

She wanted to go after him but her legs wouldn't move.

"Angel," She called.

He heard her, she was sure of it. He didn't stop or turn just kept on walking.

"Angel," she called again, but this time it came out with a sob.

Still he didn't turn. Buffy couldn't take all the emotion flowing though her and fell to the floor in a fit of sobs. 

"Angel," she called one last time.

This time he looked, he took in her appearance and his heart broke. He took a step in her direction wanting to hold her in his arms and comfort her, tell her every thing would be okay.

Part Ten

But remembered why he had left her in the first place and took a step back again. 

The hope she had gained from his one step faded when he walked back again. Her heart broke when she saw him turn and leave. She watched as he disappeared from sight and her tears came faster and harder. She didn't care what people who were looking thought all she cared about was that her heart was shattered in a million pieces.

~~

Angel slammed the door of his apartment shut, and fell back against is then slid to the floor.

He was exhausted it had taken all his strength to leave her there, he had to fight ever instinct in him. They were screaming at him to run to her, to forgive her. But he ignored the to be able to walk away.

He rested his head in his hands and rocked back and forth.

~~

Buffy slowly entered her house and almost in a trance went to her room. She lay down on her bed, and stared up at the ceiling. All her tears where gone, and her strength sapped. She wanted to sleep, so she could wake up and know it had all been a dream, but sleep wasn't a haven she felt she deserved so she stayed awake rerunning the days event's over and over in her head.

~~

Cordelia stepped into Buffy's bedroom hoping to steal her lipstick before she came home, from the hospice.

But she got a shock at what she saw. Buffy lay on her bed looking pale and a terrible pain emanating from her eyes.

Cordelia rushed to her side and keeled down.

"Buffy what's wrong?" she asked in a panic.

"He knows!" Buffy said in an even tone.

"You told him, but Buffy you promised."

"I didn't tell him he knew."

"But how?"

"I don't know."

"What did he do?" she asked carefully.

"He asked me were I was yesterday I lied, he told me he didn't believe me and walked away."

"Oh," she said quietly. " Did you do after him?"

"No, I couldn't I called to him."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know," and at the sudden realisation she broke down again. She didn't know where the tears could possibly be from but they were they, she could taste the salt on her lips, and feel her face become wet.

"Ohhh, Buffy," Cordelia said before gathering her into her arms.

"You should go to see him, any fool could see how in love with you he is. He'll forgive you. Just explain why."

Buffy didn't answer just continued to cry on Cordy's shoulder.

Cordelia running out of idea on how to shake Buffy out of her self-pity began tickling her ruthlessly. 

Buffy shrieked in what could be called a laugh, but was crossed with sobs. Eventually only laughs could be heard. 

Buffy managed to shove Cordelia off her and calmed herself.

"Thanks I needed that," Buffy said.

"Well you couldn't beg his forgiveness in that mood could you?" she replied.

"I guess not! I don't think it will be easy."

"Would it be worth anything if is was?" 

Buffy smiled at her friend.

Willow chose that moment to barge into the room.

"How dare you!" she demanded. Anger blazing in her eyes.

"What?" Buffy asked.

"How dear you jeopardise my mom's health like that, by being with him you brought him closer to us. What if he finds out?"

Buffy lowered her head, "how did you find out?" she asked.

"Is that what matters? If you must know I bumped into Riley and I asked him about your date, he didn't know what I was talking about. But he'd seen you with him."

"Oh," she replied.

"How could you?" she asked again this time her voice barley over a whisper.

"I love him, I was drawn to him the time I first saw him. Then I met him by accident and I felt something. I couldn't stay away Willow, I tried but I couldn't. Every moment I spent with him was like heaven, my soul sang at being in his presence. My skin hummed at his touch and my heart swelled when he talked. I love him."

Willow's anger faded after listening to her speech, she had never felt that kind of love, sure her and oz loved each other and she couldn't imagine life with out him but it was never like that.

"I'm sorry," Willows said.

"No you had a right to be angry, if I'd have been you I would have reacted the same."

"So when can I meet him?" Willow asked.

Buffy's eyes lowered, and her heart sank.

"He dumped her, he found out about us, but I'm guessing he hasn't said anything because I don't see cuff's on my wrists."

"Well may be if he feels the same about you and he can't turn us in," Willow offered.

"Believe me he does. You should see how he looks at her. It's like she's the only girl on the planet; he doesn't even notice other woman. Including me." Cordelia said.

"Well it must be love if he doesn't look at Cordelia," Willow said with a smile. "Go to him Buffy, he'll forgive you," Willow told her.

"Group hug?" Cordelia asked.

"Group hug," Willow confirmed.

The three friends and partners in crime hugged in a bone-crushing embrace.

~~

Part Eleven.

Angel tried to shake him self out of his depression, but he knew he couldn't do it. 

"But I can suppress I'm good at that" he thought out loud.

It had been twenty-four hours fifty three minutes and 49 seconds since he had left Buffy, and he regretted every minute of it. Yet he knew it was the right thing to do, he couldn't trust her and what was a relationship with out trust?

He walked up the stairs to his floor then into the office and headed straight for his desk. Kate was sat on his chair and held some papers in her hands.

"Kate what are you doing?" Angel asked.

"I just brought you the case files," she said in defence.

"Oh, thanks I'll see to them right away."

"What's wrong? You look like hell."

"Nothing."

"Angel I know you, something's happened what is it," she pushed.

"I said nothing now leaves it," he growled a little more aggressively than he meant to.

"Okay, but I'm here if you need to talk," she told him laying a gentle hand on his shoulder. "So what did you find out?" she asked changing the subject see as the other was making Angel uncomfortable.

"Nothing more than we knew," he lied.

"Really?" she asked not believing him.

"Yes, I'm going to take these home to look over," he said.

Angel leaned over his desk and looked the draw; he then said goodbye and left his office.

~ He never locks that draw! ~ She though.

The curiosity getting the better of her she pulled a pin out of her hair and took a look around to make sure no one was looking and set about picking the lock.

~~

Buffy sat on the step of Angel's house looking at the floor.

Angel noticed her the moment he turned on to his road. He was thinking about driving right past, knowing how hard the conversation was going to be. But he stopped anyway and got out of his car, he took a deep breath and headed up the path.

Buffy looked up when she saw the car park and followed him with her eyes as he walked toward her.

"Hey," she said, with a small smile.

"Hi," he replied.

Buffy stood up and the smile left her face and a new serious one took its place.

"We need to talk do you mind if we go in?" she asked motioning to the door.

Angel took the lead and went to his door and unlocked it.

Buffy followed him in. Angel leaned on the back of the couch while Buffy stood.

"So talk," he told her after moments of silence.

"Well I know noting makes what we did right," she began, not looking him in the eye and pacing the area near the door.

"But Willows mom is really sick, she needed an operation. Willows dad is dead and they had no money. Cordelia offered and was going to fund it. But her dad lost everything and with the money we lost Willow. She was withdrawn and hardly ever spoke, she would visit her mother and that was all she would do. Her schoolwork started slipping and she was top of the year and getting D's. Cordelia and I sat together trying to come up with fund raising ideas. But nothing we though of would get the money we needed in the time. Her mother then started getting worse, and Willow's behaviour digressed with it.

We were together one and Cordelia joked that robbing a back could be the answer, Willow was in the room and she sort of woke up from her self, saying that it was a great idea. Cordelia tried to explain it was only a joke and we couldn't actually do it. But Willow had set her mind to it and it was good to see her back to her old self. So we agreed. We tried to talk her out of it but she wouldn't budge. On our first bank we were no nervous we almost got busted, but we got caught up in the buzz from the danger. The third bank provided enough for the operation and she went into surgery, something went wrong and she was worse for it. A new operation was needed, and that cost even more than the first. Cordelia and I stated giving money away to charities as attempt to pay off our conscience, then you got on our tail and finally you figured us out and we laid low. But in that time I fell deeply in love with you."

Angel snorted disrupting Buffy's story.

"What?

"You used our relationship as a way to keep me off your sent."

"Angel never think that!" she demanded taking a step closer to him. "I loved you from the moment we met, in the bank I felt this strong pull in your direction and when I saw you my hear skipped a beat."

"You've lied before why should this be any different?"

"I have never lied to you, never!" she said forcefully and it was true, she has never lied. Played on the truth but never lied.

Angel thought about it and it was true.

"But how can I ever trust you?" he questioned.

"We can work on it, we love each other isn't that enough?"

"Buffy you broke the law!"

"Yeah I did but how could I not? Wouldn't you have done the same thing if it had have been William in Willows position?" she asked.

Angel thought about it and she was right he probably would have.

"That's not the point Buffy and you know it. I can't ignore what you've done."

"It's not like I killed people," she stated.

"No I know, but I'm a police officer and I have to do my job."

"And I wouldn't respect you if you didn't take me in, but please leave Willow out of it."

Angel commended her loyalty, even if it was the red head that got his love into the situation in the first place. 

"Angel please you have to forgive me."

"I forgive you! I think I did the minute I knew it was you. But I needed to prove to my self that I hadn't fallen so hard for you. But I had, I felt like my heart broke when I left you. My soul was screaming at me to go to you."

Buffy sobbed and went to him and hugged him placing her head in the cruck of his neck while he rested his on her hair, he hugged her back just as fierce. A tear rolled down his cheek, as they both finally felt whole. 

~~

Buffy felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. They'd talked more and finally she felt like he had fully forgiven her. Now that they had no secrets from each other Buffy knew they would be okay.

She turned the corner and on to her street, she looked down the road and saw police cars. Thinking something was wrong she ran to her house and into it.

Willow and Cordy weren't there but there was police combing the place. A woman a little taller than Buffy with blond hair resting on her shoulder and approached her.

"Buffy Summers?" she asked.

"Yes, what's wrong are Willow and Cordy okay?" she asked panicked but remembered there had been no ambulances parked out said.

"They are fine, and safe in the Sunnydale lock up."

"Wha.." and she caught on.

"Buffy Summers I am arresting you on the suspicion of armed robbery, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you do say may be given as evidence and used against you in a court of law." Kate said as she bent Buffy's hands around her back and placed her wrists in cuffs.

~~

Part Twelve.

Buffy sat on the bench in her cell back against the wall and knees drawn up to her body. She had been locked up for at least four hours now and no one had spoken to her. They had kept her away from Willow and Cordelia. She wondered how they found out about her, because she knew it couldn't have been Angel. 

Even though he said he would have she knew he wasn't serious.

Her mind raced with images of what could happen, what would happen. 

~ But we left no clues, they don't have a case ~ she though. ~ Willows hard drive would delete everything if meddled with, no they don't have a case. Unless…~

~~

Angel almost skipped he was then happy and he didn't care if people knew it. He went to Kate's desk to hand her, the case papers.

"Kate," Angel said to get her attention.

"Angel," she replied. "You look happier than you did before."

"Do I" he asked.

"It's good to she you happier, and I have good news of my own."

"Really? What?"

"We caught the strips."

And the smile fell from his face.

"How?" he asked with a break in his voice.

"Well, first you have to promise that you won't go mad."

"Why should I?" Angel noticed the look and answered her. "Okay I promise."

"After you locked your draw I was curious so I picked your lock"

"Kate," Angel interrupted.

"I said no interruptions. Well I looked through your stuff and I noticed another group of girls you missed off the list. Either you didn't notice them or you were sitting on the information for some reason. I chose to believe the former rather than the latter. So I did a little digging and found some interesting information. I tried ringing you but you didn't answer so I brought them in."

"Who are they?" he asked knowing full well who it was.

"Buffy Summers, Willow Rosenburge and a Cordelia Chase." She said reading from a list on her desk.

"I did see there names but I crossed them off as I didn't think it was them."

"Oh, Angel how could you have missed it?" Kate teased, buying what he said.

"I don't know guess I was working too hard."

"All work and no play makes Angel miss important details," She joked.

Angel forced a smile on his face.

"So can I speak to them?"

"Sure, who first?"

"Well who was the ring leader?" he asked knowing full well Buffy had organised most of the jobs and was the leader of the group.

"Well from what we can tell is was Buffy Summers, should I bring her up?" 

"Yes," he answered.

Kate strolled off to fetch the prisoner; Angel's legs gave out the minute she was out of sight.

He looked shocked like he didn't know what to do. 

He could picture her in the cell, alone, frightened and he wanted nothing more than to go to hold her close and make her know it would all be okay.

Angel stood and left the office and made his way to the interview room.

~~

Angel flopped into the chair facing the door, and awaited the arrival of Buffy.

He saw the door open and his heart leapt. He saw her face and then her body, he noticed the look in her eyes and she saw him. 

"An.." she began but he placed a finger over his lips to show her to be quiet. 

Buffy cleared her throat to cover up what she was about to say.

Kate followed her in a guided the smaller blond to the chair facing Angel, she then circled the table ready to take the seat opposite her.

But before she could sit Angle spoke.

"Kate, we're out of tape."

Kate then left the room to get more; as soon as the door was shut Angel reached over the table and kissed her.

"I swear this had nothing to do with me!" he said after pulling back.

"I know," she said.

"I got in about half an hour ago and Kate told me."

"So that's your ex?" she started.

"Buffy," he said in the tone that makes you know he's about to be serious. "We have to talk, you can't mention me during this okay? If you do I won't be able to help you."

Buffy nodded.

"I have a plan, okay. I'm going to tell Kate I have a plan to get you to talk. I'm going to tell her I will lie to each of you. Telling you that the others have snitched on you. You have to make like you believe me. I'll then some how get Kate to suggest that we put you in a cell together and you argue and say your ready to confess and then you can plan you escape."

"No," she stated.

"What?"

"You can't do it Angel, it's too dangerous. This could get you into serious trouble."

"I don't care!" he stated and she knew it was true.

She knew he was determined to do this no matter what she said so there was only one thing to do.

"Be careful!" she told him.

"I will," he said with a smile.

The door opened and he sat back in his chair and straightened his face.

Kate placed the tape in the machine then sat next to Angel, then pressed record.

"The time is 9:15 PM on Thursday the 25th of July, Buffy Anne Summers is being interview by Angel Duffy and Kate lockly on the suspicion of armed robbery," began Kate as the plan set into motion.

~~

They had been kept in the cells for over a week and Angel's plan was working like a charm. He had spoken to Willow and Cordelia and let them in on the plan. Kate kept telling him what a good idea it was and she wished she had come up with it.

He slipped into see Buffy whenever he could with out making anyone suspicious.

Buffy, Cordelia and Willow had been great they'd followed the plan to a T and it was going great. All he needed now was Kate to suggest that they get the three together to put the finishing touched to the plan.

He couldn't suggest it because if anything happened it would be his fault but this way it wouldn't fall back on him and he wouldn't be responsible for it. 

~~

Angel and Kate sat in the canteen of the PD and were enjoying their meals, when Kate spoke but stopped.

"What is it?" Angel asked hoping today would be the day.

"Well I was thinking that well, I know this is probably a stupid idea but maybe we should get them together. You know so they can see the other two and finally give us what we want after telling them first that one of the others has suggested it was them."

"I think that's a great idea, but we'd have to pass it by Giles first."

"So you think it will work?" Kate asked.

"I couldn't have come up with a better plan my self," he said smiling.

Kate beamed at that, she'd being biding for his attention the whole week.

~~

The twosome entered their boss's office and approached his desk.

"Giles, Kate has a plan." Angel said as he sat down on the chair facing the greying man. 

"For what," he asked in a British accent.

"To get the girls to confess," Kate answered.

"Oh, do tell."

"Well…"

~~

Angel waited patiently for Kate to meet him so they could go about putting the girls together and she would escape and they would be free to be together.

Kate ran up the stairs toward Angel.

"Sorry I'm late," she apologised.

"It's okay now lets get this done." 

They then left in the direction of lock up and to the girls' cell's.

~~

Part thirteen.

Angel placed the key in the lock of Willow's cell, and turned it and the lock clicked open.

He took her by the arm, and led her out of the cell.

"Stop," spoke a British voice.

Angel did so and turned to face his superior.

"She is to be transferred."

"What, why?" he asked confused.

"They are being taken to the LAPD," Giles told him.

"You can't do that this is our case," exclaimed Kate.

"I'm sorry, I know how much work you put into this but it's over my head," Giles explained before leaving.

Two guards came to Angel and took Willow away from him and led her away. She looked at him with a questioning glance.

Angel stood and watched helpless to do anything else.

~~

Angel frantically taped the numbers on the phone, calling every contact he had to try and get the girls to be able to stay in his custody.

He had tried everyone and he couldn't be helped. 

Giles stood in the doorway and cleared his throat to get Angels attention. 

Angel looked up and smiled slightly.

"I think you should take a vacation," Giles told him matter of factly.

"I don't want to take a vacation," Angel stated.

"You've been under a lot of stress lately. You brought the thieves in and now they are not your problem so leave the case behind now you did you job."

"I wanted to see it to the end. I don't **want** a vacation."

"Okay," Giles said and left.

~~

The three girls were loaded into a van hand cuffed and chained to the sides.

Buffy gave Angel a lingering glance and a smile to let him know she was happy he tried to help.

Angel smiled back, then he watched as the doors closed and the van drove off.

~~

Part fourteen.

The van was almost out of site and he was ready to leave when a sudden loud bang sounded he turned to the direction of the noise and there was a roaring fire in the place the van had been. Angel's face contorted into and mask of pain but he quickly clamed not wanting any one to see it.

The police station went into a fury of action, and the sound of fire engines could be heard zooming around Sunnydale.

Police cars drove off in the direction of the fire and Angel went with them.

He arrived to the site and ran to the wreckage. The van was brunt out and no one could have survived it.

The fire department had the fire out and the forensic team went to work.

Angel turned his back on the scene and walked home.

~~

"It was a bomb," stated the head of the forensic team.

"What?" Angel asked.

"There was a bomb placed on the underside of the van. It was detonated by a remote."

"And bodies?" 

"There were five, from what we could make out. They weren't identifiable though."

~~

"I'm going on Vacation!" Angel announced.

"I'm glad you decided to take my advice."

Angel smiled and headed out of the building.

~~

The sun shone brightly over the beach, the rays danced over Angel's skin.

He lay on his back feeling the warmth on his muscular chest.

He reached for his drink but found it to be missing so sat up and looked around. 

Two arms encircled his waist and a head rested on his shoulder. A pool of blond hair fell down his chest and two lips kissed his neck.

"What took you so long?" he asked with a smile gracing his face.

"A girl has to look her best," she replied coyly.

Her body moved coming round to face him.

Her lips travelled round and kissed his chest piece by piece.

"Buffy, we're in public."

"So," she answered.

Her head moved up and captured his lips in a fiery kiss, when they pulled apart she settled her self on his lap and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Tell me how you did it," he said.

"Well, after you told me your plan I knew it was risky and you could have gotten into serious trouble. I didn't want you risking your self for my mistakes so I came up with a plan of my own. I phoned Xander and Oz, and told them what it was and they intern told Cordelia and Willow. I had Oz who by the way is just as clever as Willow on computers, and had him hack into the SDPD. He put in for a transfer of us. They then did some dirty work by digging up a graveyard to get the bodies. I know really disgusting but we needed to look dead so we wouldn't be looked for.

They stole some uniforms and a van; Oz made up papers so when they came no questions would be asked.

They came for us and loaded us into the van. We placed the bodies into the van and Xander detonated the explosive. And the rest is history," She finished and placed a kiss on the edge of his nose.

"You know I thought I recognised the police man taking you guys away," Angel mused.

Buffy smiled at him and went about kissing him. The feel of cold water pouring over them brought them apart.

"You guys need cooling off!" said Cordelia with a smirk.

"Ugh," said Buffy before springing up and chasing Cordelia.

"You take good care of her," Willow told him before chasing the other two.

Angel smiled and fell back towards the sand head resting on his hands.

"I will," he said with sincerity.

He looked over to the water and saw her playing in the water; she looked over to him as if she could tell he was watching her. She smiled and waved. 

He felt happiness in his heart them made him feel he was about to burst. 

Life was good for the cop and the thief, each from different sides of the law, but both with a common interest. 

Loving each other…

The end.

   [1]: mailto:cordy2k@aol.com



End file.
